


This was Supposed to be a Regular Night

by TheNobleGay



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Horny peter, Lust Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNobleGay/pseuds/TheNobleGay
Summary: On a supposed regular patrol Peter and Wade come across a suspicious magic cult and subsequently try to bust it. But suddenly Peter is  stopped in his tracks when a spell dealing immense lust hits him





	This was Supposed to be a Regular Night

**Author's Note:**

> PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSEEEE  
> REEEEEEAAAAAAAADDDD  
> the Peter Parker in this work is that played by Tom Holland. BUT since people are reluctant to read works with Holland's parker and deadpool the Peter in this work will be 17, the legal age of consent for New York.

Peter swung across the city from building to building. Were it a quiet night with Peter having no duties he might have actually enjoyed the activity. Unfortunately, Deadpool, who had joined Peter on a rooftop before his patrol began, bringing a light snack of spicy Mexican food, was now on his back whooping loudly after the arch of each swing so that was oit of the question.

"Would you please shut up!" Peter exclaimed for the millionth time that night.

"Sorry baby boy but I'm having the time of my life!" Wade screamed.

Peter simply rolled his eyes and kept on swinging. "Just remeber, Director Fury said there's been an increase in magical disturbances around Queens so just keep your eye out for anything out of the ordinary"

"Baby boy its Queens, everything's out of the ordinary."

Peter just rolled his eyes and gave a 'whatever'. As they neared the end of the patrol they came by an old warehouse from which strange lights were streaming

"Hey baby boy! That building looks suspicious!" Wade screamed.

Peter gave a small 'you're right' and diverted them to the warehouse.

"Cmon," Peter whispered, "We'll sneak around the back and bus-. Oh hell."

Wade jumped in through the window brandishing his katanas and aggressively yodeling. Inside the warehouse several pentagrams were carved into the floor, with groups of witches reciting incantations on them before several of them were cut down by the sword swinging merc. Immediately the witches started casting spells, although Wade easily dodged them, all the while spewing one liners and shamelessly flirting with dying witches.

"Deadpool?! I thought we talked about this! You can't just unalive people like that!" Peter screamed as he flipped into the building through the broken window.

"C'mon Spidey! They were doing some evil stuff! The briefing said so!" Wade screamed back.

Peter just scoffed and webbed a few of the witches to the wall. The fight went pretty smoothly. Deadpool did try to restrain himself, although he did accidentally chop off a few fingers and noses. When there were only three witches left is when things started to go bad.

The three girls huddled up and began chanting

_Oh mother dearest Born from dust_

_Give us power_

_To grant him_

_Incapacitating lust!_

The spell hit Peter squarely in the chest and immediately he slumped to the ground trembling.

"PETEY!" Wade shouted in rage and turned 0n the witches They screamed in agony as he chopped off their limbs.

After he was done butchering what was left of the enchantresses Wade quickly ran over to Peter, who was on his hands and knees whimpering and shaking

"Petey! C'mon baby boy tell me what's wrong!" Wade said frantically. He reached out and grabbed Peter's shoulder. Peter moaned so intensley Wade jumped back in surprise.

"Peter?" Wade said again but more tentarively, "What's wrong?"

"Wade," the boy whispered, his voice shaking as he faced the ground his eyes shut tight.

"Yes baby boy what is it?!"

"Please."

"Yea? What's wrong. Tell me"

Peter looked up at Wade his eyes glazed blue because if the spell, "Please. I need you," he said needily, "Wade. Please," Peter said in desparation.

Wade just sat there stunned, looking at the pining desoperate boy in front of him. Finally he said, "Baby boy, I'm not so sure. You're just barely of age and if your dads find out I'm a dead man."

Peter just whined whined loudly and responded in slurred words, " I'ont really care about m'dads I jus need you Wade. Pleeeeaaasssee?" as he stared into Wades eyes he shamelessly spread his legs against the floor, trying to gain friction against the _very_ obvious bulge in his suit

Wade just stared at the brunette in front if him. He really wanted to comply, he had always secretly wished for this kind of thing to happen, but he also thought of the consequences. Cap would probably slice him in half, and Iron man would most definitely photon blast him to bits. But as the boy below him began to inch upward and rut against the leather of his suit he reached a conclusion.

"Alright baby boy. I'll do it," Peter breathed a huge sigh of relief, "But I'm not going to fuck you. I'm not risking crossing that line."

Peter was only slightly disappointed but honestly he couldn't care. He was to horny and needy to care. He launched himself at Wade and kissed him so hard he almost saw stars.

Wade's hands immediately held him close as they pulled apart.

"Shh baby boy I got you," Wade said quietly, "I got you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. All kudos given and bookmarks taken will be graciously accepted and immensely appreciated. Since there will be a second chapter I will add tags and uptade the warnings and rating accordingly


End file.
